Cuando las hojas caen en Otoño
by Smilesfann
Summary: No siempre es tan fácil decirse adiós. Huddy Michigan.


**Cuando las hojas caen en otoño...**

**_Disclaimer:_** Bien pues ya saben, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la cadena FOX, y hago esto por que me gusta.

**_Resumen: _**Bien es un Huddy Michigan, si quieren saber qué tal... sigan leyendo jejeje

**_Dedicatoria: _**Pues va para las lindas niñas de Ocean Lady y Lis Black next MD que por cierto escriben súper bien. A Xuani que escribe realmente genial (me hizo reír _montones_!!) y a todas las del club Huddy. Y claro!! A ti que estás leyendo este fic :)

**_

* * *

_ **

**_"Cuando las hojas caen en otoño"_**

Una, dos, tres... y ahí va una más, otro minuto, otro segundo, otra hoja, otra vida que se pierde, que se lanza a un profundo mar de desesperanza, donde naufraga la razón, donde los sentimientos simplemente se hunden, se pierden.

Su corazón estaba deshecho, no lo veía desde ayer¿porqué se oculta¿acaso no sabe que el futuro siempre llega¿acaso no sabe que lo necesito?, cada pregunta resonaba en su mente como un eco sin respuesta, y es que lo quería tanto... las despedidas siempre son tristes, pero él no se podía ir así, no después de tanto, no después los besos, de los abrazos y de los muchos momentos que pasaron juntos desde ese loco encuentro en una cafetería. Simplemente no.

-

Y que hago?, que se hace cuando de verdad tienes miedo, cuando te sientes solo, cuando sabes que estas por perderlo todo?, era imposible quedarse, la vida seguía y ellos se tenían que quedar ahí para verla pasar..., para ver cómo a veces arrasa las ilusiones y los sueños que se construyen en tantos días, simplemente resignación. Ella se queda ahí un tiempo más, prometerse nunca olvidarse, es francamente lo único que les queda. No pueden jurarse un amor a distancia, no funcionaría, la duda siempre estaría entre los dos, acosándolos a cada instante, invadiendo su mente. Finalmente la vida de Gregory House, el brillante alumno de la facultad, la promesa más grande del país, no era tan perfecta.

-

Una, dos, tres... otro minuto pasa, y Cuddy sigue ahí, esperando tal vez ya sin esperanza, pero en fin... esperando. En el lugar de siempre, en la hora siempre acordada, todo era igual, la diferencia era que él no estaba ahí. Completamente sola.

-

Genial, dentro de aquel libro que justo acabas de abrir se cae su fotografía, sí, aquella que se tomaron juntos en su primera cita, esa fotografía que te recuerda que ella sigue ahí, que está esperando, y que es justo lo que te hace sentir más miserable aún, meditas, es hora de afrontar tus miedos, e ir a verla, de explicarle que estaba completamente confundido.

-

Cuddy por fin decidió irse, demasiado tarde, el sol estaba por marcharse para dar paso a la noche, y ella no tenía ninguna intención de terminar dando confidencias a las estrellas. No llores, no se lo merece. No permitas que te vean así¿dónde está tu orgullo Lisa?... y de nuevo aunque quisiera evitarlo, volvía a su mente la misma odiosa pregunta¿dónde está él?.

Sintió levemente sus pasos sobre el césped, era él, con su mismo porte desliñado de siempre, claro sin dejar ese toque de varonil indiferencia, pero algo estaba distinto, eran sus ojos, no mostraban ese brillo de siempre, eran más bien un espejo, uno que muestra el lado triste de las cosas.

Su voz tampoco era la de siempre, hablaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en otra realidad posiblemente más feliz que la que estaba viviendo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron , él dejó de hablar, no tenía sentido decirse nada, quizá lo mejor en ese momento era disfrutar ese momento, ver juntos esa puesta de sol, y olvidarse de que tal vez sería su última tarde juntos, el se sentó junto a ella, _"Te amo Lisa"_ dijo viéndola a los ojos; y después de un _"Greg te amo",_ no hizo falta decirse nada, después de todo, eso era lo único que sus almas necesitaban.

* * *

Grax por leer hasta después de la rayite... jejeje, y pues ya que llegaron hasta acá dejen un review no??, el botón está tan cerca... aunque sea para decir "cómprate una televisión". 


End file.
